<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clifford’s Puppy Days Crossover) by TroyMartin2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551373">Clifford’s Puppy Days Crossover)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroyMartin2019/pseuds/TroyMartin2019'>TroyMartin2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clifford's Puppy Days (Cartoon), Descendants (Disney Movies), Zoey 101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroyMartin2019/pseuds/TroyMartin2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clifford’s Puppy Days Crossover)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the city, Clifford is feeling board.</p><p>Clifford sighed.</p><p>Daffodil said, "Hey Clifford, what wrong?"</p><p>Clifford said, "Oh hey Daffodil."</p><p>Daffodil said, "What the matter Clifford?"</p><p>Clifford said, "Nothing."</p><p>Daffodil said, "It doesn't look like nothing."</p><p>Clifford said, "Well it should be, everyday is the same thing."</p><p>Daffodil said, "What you mean?"</p><p>Clifford said, "We're stuck here."</p><p>Daffodil and said, "And is that bad?"</p><p>Clifford said, "No, but we never got to know each other for a long time."</p><p>Daffodil said, "But Clifford of course we do."</p><p>Clifford said, "That what you think, you always being the tired bunny, Zoey Brooks the surfing girl, Evie the flirting girl, Jay the sporty guy, Flo and Zo the giggly one, Jorge the Spanish dog, and Norville the nerd."</p><p>Daffodil said, "Now Clifford, just because our soul is how we become, doesn't mean we can change who we are."</p><p>Clifford said, "But I wanna know what happen if we do change?"</p><p>Daffodil said, "Why?"</p><p>Clifford said, "To see what is like."</p><p>Daffodil said, "Well, we can talk about this in the morning."</p><p>Clifford said, "Okay."</p><p>So Clifford and Daffodil went to bed for a rest. Later, Clifford had a dream. He was in a black hole.</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "uh, what, where am I?"</p><p>Emily Elizabeth ghost said, "Clifford."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Emily Elizabeth, what are you doing in my dream?"</p><p>Emily Elizabeth ghost said, "I am here to talk to you about what you said right before you went to sleep."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Right before I went to sleep, wait, I was talking to Daffodil about how everything was the same."</p><p>Emily Elizabeth ghost said, "Yes Clifford, everything you seen right now was the same."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "But why am I here?"</p><p>Emily Elizabeth ghost said, "You will see three ghosts to take you to the past, present, and future."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Past? Future? Present?"</p><p>Emily Elizabeth ghost said, "Yes."</p><p>Emily Elizabeth ghost disappeared.</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Wait Emily Elizabeth, where are you going?"</p><p>Later, Clifford fell all the way down to the ground.</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Huh, what happen?"</p><p>Daffodil ghost said, "Clifford."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Daffodil, you're in my dream too."</p><p>Daffodil ghost said, "Yes Clifford, I am the ghost of the past."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Why am I in the past?"</p><p>Daffodil ghost said, "To show you how everything was before you were even born."</p><p>Daffodil transport Clifford to before he was born.</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Hey, this is Emily Elizabeth room, but without my bed."</p><p>Daffodil ghost said, "Yes Clifford, before you came, I was the only bunny in Emily Elizabeth apartment."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "I see."</p><p>Emily Elizabeth said, "Hello Daffodil, how is my favorite bunny?"</p><p>Daffodil purr between Emily Elizabeth's leg.</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Wow, you were more cuter, uh no offense."</p><p>Daffodil ghost said, "Right Clifford. Without you, Emily Elizabeth would spend more time with me than her friends."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "But what about Nina, Shun, or Evan?"</p><p>Daffodil ghost said, "Well for Shun and Evan I don't know, but if you weren't there, you would never had met Jorge, which mean Emily Elizabeth wouldn't have met Nina."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Gosh, I didn't realize that."</p><p>Daffodil disappeared.</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Daffodil, where she go?"</p><p>Clifford plunge into the air.</p><p>Clifford said, "Whoa, where am I?"</p><p>Jorge ghost said, "Hola Clifford."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Jorge, are you the ghost of the present?"</p><p>Jorge ghost said, "Si, I am here to show you what you did during the present."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Is that really necessary?"</p><p>Jorge ghost said, "Si Clifford."</p><p>Jorge transport Clifford to the present.</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Hey, that was from last night."</p><p>Jorge ghost said, "Si Clifford, you were talking to Daffodil of how you think everything was just the same."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Wow."</p><p>Jorge ghost said, "You think you want to turn your friends into someone else."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "What? No."</p><p>Jorge ghost said, "That what you think, but I think that in your puppy mind, you wanted to see what the world will be like if we were different."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Uh maybe."</p><p>Jorge disappeared.</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Jorge, where you go?"</p><p>Clifford plunge into the air even higher.</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Oohhh, now where am I?"</p><p>Norville ghost said, "Clifford."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Oh great, we got the ghost of the future."</p><p>Norville ghost said, "That is correct rotito. You are ganna see what it like if you and your friends were not the same."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "What you mean?"</p><p>Norville transport Clifford to the future.</p><p>Cliifford ghost said, "Hey, why are we in the country?"</p><p>Norville ghost said, "Take a look for yourself."</p><p>Daffodil said, "Aw, another day to spend some quality time with my friends."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Well Daffodil is still happy."</p><p>Daffodil said, "Hey Clifford, wanna play."</p><p>Clifford said, "Oohhh not now Daffodil, I'm sleeping."</p><p>Daffodil said, "Aw come on, don't be a party pooper."</p><p>Clifford said, "I say not now Daffodil."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Whoa, I turned into Daffodil and Daffodil turned into me."</p><p>Daffodil said, "Please Clifford."</p><p>Clifford bite Daffodil.</p><p>Daffodil said, "Ow."</p><p>Daffodil started crying. Emily Elizabeth soon came in and said, "Clifford, how dare you bite Daffodil?"</p><p>Clifford whimpered.</p><p>Emily Elizabeth said, "You are going outside."</p><p>Emily Elizabeth kicked Clifford out of the house.</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Oh no, Emily Elizabeth rejected me."</p><p>Norville ghost said, "Yes, if Emily was nice to you, she would be mean as well."</p><p>Clifford mumbled and said, "No one tell me to get out."</p><p>Flo said, "Hola Clifford."</p><p>Zo said, "Hola Clifford."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Huh."</p><p>Clifford said, "Oh great it Flo and Zo."</p><p>Zo said, "You wanna help dig our new bone."</p><p>Clifford said, "Forget it. I don't wanna get dirty you know."</p><p>Flo; said, "Oh okay, well see ya later amigo."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "I didn't like playing in the dirt, Flo and Zo acting like Jorge, Mulan acting like Sena Hayami, what is going on here?"</p><p>Norville ghost said, "If you think that is bad, check out the next one."</p><p>Jorge said, "Hey Clifford, how it going?"</p><p>Clifford said, "Oh hi Jorge, what is it?"</p><p>Jorge said, "Well, when I was flying, I saw a cloud that look just like an airplane."</p><p>Clifford said, "Is that suppose to amuse me?"</p><p>Jorge said, "Have I ever tell you a story about how I became the world airplane flyer?"</p><p>Clifford said, "No and I don't have time for your puny story, good day."</p><p>Clifford ghost gasped and said, "Jorge a storyteller and can fly and I rejected him, but Elsa and Anna accepted him."</p><p>Norville ghost said, "You have one more person to see."</p><p>Norville said, "Whoo hoo."</p><p>Norville flew right passed Clifford.</p><p>Clifford said, "Hey, watch where you're going."</p><p>Norville said, "Hey Clifford, wanna play tag."</p><p>Clifford said, "No, tag is for baby."</p><p>Norville said, "Aw, come on Clifford, don't be a chicken."</p><p>Norville giggled.</p><p>Clifford said, "I told you, I don't wanna play."</p><p>Norville said, "Suit yourself."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "No, Norville turned into Flo and Zo."</p><p>Norville ghost said, "Yes Clifford."</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "I don't wanna see any of this anymore. I wanna go home."</p><p>Norville ghost said, "Did you finally learn your lesson?"</p><p>Clifford ghost said, "Yes, never change who you are."</p><p>Norville ghost said, "Very well."</p><p>Norville disappeared as Clifford fell. Clifford woke up from his nightmare and looked around the room. He got up and looked out the window.</p><p>Clifford said, "Hey Flo, Zo, what day is it?"</p><p>Flo said, "It Tuesday Clifford."</p><p>Zo said, "Come outside and play tag."</p><p>Clifford said, "Alright."</p><p>Clifford went outside and play tag with Flo and Zo.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>